What It Means To Love
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: During 2x16. One will will die. What if Charming was badly hurt during the battle at Mr. Gold's shop? This is a two shot. With epilogue added later.
1. Chapter 1

**What it means to love **

**During 2x16. One will will die. What if Charming was badly hurt during the battle at Mr. Gold's shop? This is a two shot.**

**I don't own anything but my frustrations!**

**Part I: pale blue eyes.**

Emma was barely able to process watching David being thrown out from the door. She glanced at the two witches. They didn't even flinch but she had a hunch. She needed to go out and check on David.

Neal seem to understand what she wanted so after Regina had suddenly vanished she was left with Cora trying to break in. She was protected and David was hurt.

"I need to go outside" she told the imp. Neal rolled his eyes.

"Then go" he said with a thick accent. "'No one Is stoping you"

"What about the witch?" Neal asked.

"She can take her, however you are inexperienced and that would be unwise." Emma was unamused. "there is a way" he flinched in pain.

"What Is it?" She asked.

"You could do what our evil queen is so fond of doing"

"The smoke trick?" Neal inquired.

"You have to focus on where you want to get. Why you want to"

Once was enough. But doing making twice? Oh no no way.

"Emma?" Neal was touching her arm. "Go, seriously. Your dad could be hurt"

And she vanished closing her eyes. Focusing on David. She was outside the pawnshop a moment later. No Cora on her tail so she sighed.

She saw him motionless on the ground. "David!" She crashed her knees besides him. "Hey wake up" she shook him gently. "Come on David, wake up!" This wasn't fair. He had jumped in front of her. Saved her life.

She felt movement besides her and David opened his eyes for a second. She had never been so glad to see that goofy charming grin. Ever.

"Emma" he breathed it with such emotion that Emma felt dizzy. "How did you...?"

"I kind of used magic" Emma muttered not so happy about her constant use of magic today.

"Wow, my girl is though" he said in a mere whisper. He thought she had not heard her.

"David just stay with me okay?" She insisted as he began to drift of again.

"Where's Snow?" David asked. Emma had Not noticed her mother was nowhere in sight.

"She wasn't inside" Emma told him. Even although there was sun Emma felt him cold. She reached for his hand.

"I'll find her" Emma told him taking out her phone.

* * *

"You really love miss swan, don't you Bae?" Rumple breathed out. Neal turned to him.

"It's Not that simple" Neal said.

"When it comes to love it never is"

"She's not Picking up" Emma was so frustrated.

"Emma" her father spoke in pain. The wound on his side was getting worse and Emma could see more sweat down his brow. "I need you to know... I never wanted to let you go, your mother and I felt so helpless against all the forces of evil. We never wanted to chose"

"If you talk you'll get tired" she told him off." I need you to stay alert"

"I need you to know I love you kid, and I would jump to protect you a million times over"

"You were pretty dumb about that you know, I had her" David smiled and of course ignored her statement.

"It seems though that you and I are always the ones left in the end. Me and you kid. You might have a stronger bond with snow but it has always been you and me."

He felt woozy. Drowsy. He could see Emma trying to reach her mother. Then her expression changed and she dailed frantically, he must have been wearing another expression. He could hear her taking to someone else on the phone, the imp? Neal?

This was just like last time. He felt his body go numb. He closed his eyes and his mother and father were looking down at him. Ready to welcome him.

"Okay, yeah I'll see what I can do" Neal said into the phone. His free hand on his hair. " I can't Just leave Him alone." The Line was dead." Can Emma transport herself to where her mom is?" Neal Asked.

"With or without dead weight?" His father replied bitterly. "She is powerful enough but a rookie in the end."

"Can it be done?" He nodded. And all Neal could do was pray.

And Emma too prayed for this to work. David was beginning to slip away and for once Mary wasn't there. She held on him and closed her eyes. She saw her mother smiling inside her head. She looked down to see a cloud of smoke enveloping both of them. Emma held onto David for dear life.

She opened her eyes. She felt saw darkness and then the light burned. Before she could do anything else she saw Mary running in their direction. Emma had not found her. She had found them.

"Emma?" Her mother spoke softly at first and then hurried her pace when she saw David.

"What?" Mary mouthed picking up David's head on her lap. What had happened? How in the wold had they gotten there.

"David" snow spoke. "Wake up charming" and as if it was magic his eyes opened.

"You are here" he whispered. His hand stroked her cheek, blood markings. "I thought you had vanished"

"I will never leave you" snow felt tears burn. She watched him look adoringly at both his girls. He had them back.

"I love you both" Emma knew what he was doing. He was saying goodbye.

"You don't get to leave. You don't get to say goodbye"

"I'm so sorry baby" she didn't know if he was speaking to her or Snow. "I think I am too old to be doing..."

And he was gone once more. This time snow had to shake him.

"This is all my fault" snow cried as she stroked his cheek. "I should Have never are a team a family"

"We are way passed That" Emma bit her lip. "He would Turned out worse if you were there so..."

"What happened?" Snow slides the words. She so afraid of loosing him.

"Regina and Cora" she said bitterly.

And it is right there That snow let it sink in.

"Snow" David no longer cared about her cursed name. His wife. The mother of his child was Snow White. "I am sorry" snow blinked the tears away. She saw the look on her daughters face. She held on David's hand and tears finally ran free.

"Are we always going to play the blaming game in this family?" Snow joked and They laughed. Snow bit her lip. She knew what Charming was doing. They both knew the truth. They had this silent conversation as Emma glanced back and forth between them. She was always amazed by the Connection they shared. A connection between all things physical or even spiritual. It was true love.

Snow realized after a moment That his breathing had become shallow.

"Here" Snows voice broke as she told Emma to switch places with her, Emma took her jacket off and placed it on top of her father. Sniffing from the cold and the sadness. Emma could see her mother lost In thought as she held on to him.

"What's wrong?" David asked. Mary Wanted to slap him. How was it that he was okay with letting go? She wasn't.

"Are you really asking me that you big idiot?" Emma wanted to laugh. She wasn't used to her mother using bad words.

"I did what I had to" David looked up at Emma with tears in his eyes. "My life Doesn't matter. My baby's does."

"It matters to us" Emma muttered. "I was handling it" Emma leaned closer to David looking down as his fathers eyes filled with tears.

Gazes locked.

"I am your dad." David said determined

"Charming.." Snow was slowly breaking down. Emma and David Turned to look at her. "I went to Doc last week. You can't leave me. I'm..."

pregnant. Both David and Emma looked utterly at her. Her mother was pregnant. Her father was dying.

They were having a baby.

And her father was leaving them. It was a life for a life.

* * *

**wow! This was so hard for me to write! Even the concept of charming dying makes me cry and yet I had to get it off my chest! **

**I do hope you forgive me for the feels! Please tell me what u think**


	2. Chapter 2

**What it means to love**

**During 2x16. One will will die. What if Charming was badly hurt during the battle at Mr. Gold's shop? This is a two shot with an epilogue**

**I apologize In advance for the feels!**

**I don't own anything but my frustrations!**

**part II: Bright blue eyes.**

A million things were going trough Charmings mind as he felt himself vanishing again. At first he thought that his time was finally up. He had been given already too many chances as to a second life.

As soon as they landed at the entrance of the hospital he had wanted to say so many things and yet no words came.

He only could make out hushed voices. He was to tired.

"Charming" he heard Snow's voice whisper as he felt someone else kneel next to him. "Gramps! You got to open your Eyes!" Henry. His bright and yet innocent grandson. He had been a grandfather without having to experience any of the prior experiences, except watching his daughter being born.

Emma was looking at him with those green eyes that matched Snow's they were sparkly from all the tears shed. He allowed himself to be selfish for a second and enjoy her tears. Yes well that sounded horrible but it had been the most tactile proof of the fact that she indeed considered him someone in her life

"David, hang on okay, Whale is coming" she chocked on the words and he looked down to her hands. They were covered In blood.

"Emma" he whispered licking his lips. "I love you kid, I need you to know that" Emma was crying harder.

"Don't start with that again Charming" she said sarcastically. "I'm not letting you say goodbye"

"I'm tired" he admitted with salty tears. He tried to sit up. And Henry just yelled at them to do something.

There wasn't anything to be done. Snow leaned her head on his chest and he thought she was going to lay down but she smacked his chest as hard as she could. She wasn't even able to speak anymore. A part of her heart was slowly fading as his was slowly giving up.

"Dad, you don't get to do this!" Emma snapped making Henry jump a bit.

"You called me.." He trailed off and looking up at Snow he knows that he is peace.

Dad. He always thought that he would never get to hear those words coming from her mouth, hey I guess dying had his perks.

"Don't leave me!" Emma said frantically. Henry looked helplessly between the two women." I didn't just call you dad so you get to leave me, some prince you are!"

He is smiling as he touches her cheek. He cleans her tears and wishes he could take the pain he is caused away. He needs to focus on Henry now.

"You make sure my son knows that I love him" he told Henry seriously. "That he knows he is loved and wanted" Henry nodded unsure of what that meant, gramps was talking crazy.

"Snow" he spoke her name so passionately that it sent shivers down her spine. "I love you, I owe all to you, every part of my existence is you, you are my everything"

"Don't.." She begged with shaky Voice. This was getting real. " we shall meet again my love, thank you for giving me all when I was so poor as to offer you nothing, I was.." He is coughing now and if seeing his father die had taught him something was that his end was near. He is leaning closer to Snow as to touch her belly, even if it is one time. It is enough for his child to know he is there.

He loves them. He vowed to give his last breath for them and that is all he has been good at. His family. "I love you gramps" Henry braces in to say.

"Daddy" Emma breathes in. "I love you"

"I hate you right now" snow is smiling down at him. " I hate you too" and she kisses him. Wishing it was just a curse that she can break with true love.

He melts into that kiss and his eyes close for the last time.

And it is her face the last thing he sees.

* * *

**Yeah I know you hate me right now! I hate myself right now, I had to do it! The darkness took over me or something I don't know! **

**Epilogue next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What it means to love**

**During 2x16. One will will die. What if Charming was badly hurt during the battle at Mr. Gold's shop? This is a two shot with an epilogue**

**I apologize In advance for the feels!**

**I don't own anything but my frustrations!**

**part III: there you are again **

The bright light burned her eyes. She had fallen asleep at her mother's beside for the second time that day and she still had not had the baby. That little guy was stubborn.

"Emma?" Snow whispered softly. "You should go home, get some sleep"

"No" Emma said quickly. "I'm good"

"You're exhausted honey" snow said with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere, and by the look of things, neither is your brother" snow rubbed her tummy slowly.

"I can't, I promised I wouldn't leave your side" Emma said determined. She sounded so much like David, snow felt like her emotions were about to take the best of her.

"Mom?" Henry's head peeked from the door. "Here, dad and I thought you'd be hungry" Henry stepped in.

"Speaking of Neal" Emma assessed "where is he?" Henry shrugged.

"How much longer grandma?" Henry asked collapsing in the chair next to Emma.

"It appears the baby doesn't want to come just yet"Snow told Henry.

"Yeah he's being a real pain" Emma muttered under her breath.

"Your mom on the other hand..." Snow began and caught Henry's attention instantly. "She was pretty eager to meet us"

"Maybe he knows" Emma said bitterly as she ran her fingers trough her hair. "About David"

"Maybe so" snow said sadly. She felt as if breath was stolen from her. "He knows he was loved though, that he is" Emma felt guilty instantly. Silence. "He used talk to you, your dad, I found it very soothing when you were restless, his voice was the only thing that calmed you down" Snow was crying now.

"Hey" Emma stood up and hugged her mom. "See? It's better if I don't talk"

Hours later Emma found herself talking to her mother, screaming more like it, she felt as tears rolled down her face, turning to see Snow, she was just as helpless. How were they supposed to make it without him?

"I can't do this without him Emma! I can't! I need him!" She could hear her mothers cries like she had when she had been born and taken away. "I..."

"Hey" Emma forced snow to look at her. "I know it's hard and I miss him too, I barely had 2 minutes with him before they stole him and now I can't have him back! But you know what? You have a great chance here, to raise a man as good as my dad and you are not alone in this because you have me! Okay so now you have to push!" Doc stared at her in owe. And snow nodded quickly. Trough tears of pain and sorrow she heard his cries. Her baby was here. "He's beautiful Snow" Doc said handing the baby to Emma, he was wrapped in a baby blanket like hers, with navy blue ribbons on it that read the baby's name.

"Hey little guy" Emma spoke softly. He opened his eyes at her voice. Blue eyes. "Welcome to the world" she handed the baby to snow. "He's amazing mom"

"Yeah he is" Snow looked straight into her baby's eyes. "He looks just like him" Emma looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Good job daddy, he's prefect"

Few hours of sleep was what that baby came with, instead of instructions manuals.

Emma had tried everything to get him to sleep. He was not even close to giving up"come on buddy, a little help here?" Michael David, simply called Michael because as Emma had come to find out that would have been her name if she had been a boy, just giggled at her softly as if he was testing her. Emma thought of what else she could do to calm him and then she remembered Snows words. Her father. She ran over to the closet and balanced the baby a bit to retrieve a box, it contained a few DVDs. David had found it fascinating to record everything and she secretly loved that. He cloud not get enough of his family. "Let see kid, I haven't watched this since..."she choked the words out.

The screen was lighted as soon as she pushed play. David's face came on tne screen as Emma walked around the small living room. It was the tape from her birthday. And just as her mother had predicted, Michael calmed down a moment later, when David's voice sounded. Emma sat on the couch with him and as silent tears ran down her face, she remembered all the moments she had wished she could've said or done something with David and some messed up fear ruined it all.

So every night, Emma would sit there and watch the few records they had as a family and her baby brother would soon be asleep.

As time passed, she found it therapeutic and later made her mother and other people watch with her and Michael and whenever David came on screen, Snow would say "that's daddy, that's your daddy Michael and he loves you so much"

Later when it was only snow and Emma watching one night, Michael stood up with such effort as he was barely learning how to walk, touched the screen and looked back at them. "Daddy" that had been his first word.

* * *

**Aww okay guys sorry for taking so much to update but the season finale inspired me to finish this! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed**.


End file.
